What A Day
by Mars On Mars
Summary: Roy and Riza never knew a day with their four children could be so exhausting! Contribution to RoyAi day! Fluff. Parental RoyAi. Family/Humor/Romance
1. Mustang Kids

**A/N: just a little contribution to RoyAi day. Based on a personal experience. It happened just yesterday. I was out with my 4 baby cousins and I was asked to take them shopping, get my cousin checked up on the doctor and all those stuff. I just came up with this crazy idea after the day was over.**

**Disclaimer: if fma was mine, there's no such thing as anti fraternization law.**

**AAN: characters may be OOC, the mustang kids are my characters.**

* * *

It was a bright Sunday morning at Central, and a certain Mustang family was scheduled to have the whole day for themselves. Though the day wasn't just a regular Sunday morning. It was Roy and Riza's anniversary. Unfortunately, they couldn't spend the day just by themselves, for no one will watch over their four beautiful children and errands were demanding to be done.

The first child to be born was Hailey. She's an extremely intelligent and kind kid, and everyone looked up to her. She would rarely talk but when she does, you know she's not kidding around. Her stern persona would often keep her classmates a good distance from her, but still a lot would really try hard to be her friend. 98% of her entirety, she got from her mother, but the remaining 2% were her eyes which were clearly inherited from her father.

Next in line are the twins Ryan and Raven. Ryan is the most troublesome of the four. But nevertheless, he's still the apple of his daddy's eye, and here's why. Even at the age of 8, he could already break the girls' hearts with his flirtatious stare and captivate them with his infamous smirk he got from his womanizer father. His midnight black locks he would often run his fingers onto as he strides down the school hallways, his squinty Xingese dark orbs, the attitude, the overall appearance, everything about him screamed Roy Mustang's son. Ryan would get himself into all sorts of trouble anywhere and any way he can.

Raven is usually the one telling on her brother for the crimes he had made. Though it angers Ryan a lot, at the end of the day he still loves his sister very much. Raven takes on from both of her parents. In one angle, she's Riza, and on another, she's Roy.

The youngest of them all is Maes. He's still less than a year old and he's quite the mysterious type. Roy strongly predicts Maes will grow to be more just like him, much to Riza's chagrin.

That morning Riza had already finished preparing and serving breakfast, and is now cradling little Maes feeding him his milk bottle. A while later, Roy showed up on the staircase with his usual morning scruffy look. His hair was all over the place and his eyes, if still possible, were half open. The moment he saw his wife staring blankly at him, he heaved a huge yawn and eventually walked down to greet her with a smile.

"Good morning, love, and happy anniversary," he muttered to his wife as he hugged and kissed her full on the lips. Riza sighed and kissed him back. She balanced Maes on her left hand and brought up her right to fix his wild locks.

Roy kept his arms around her as he leaned down his forehead to meet hers. They locked gazes for a moment until Riza smiled up at him.

"Happy anniversary, Roy," she said. "I love you."

Roy sheepishly grinned and gave her a last huge kiss before he said, "I love you too." He pulled away from his wife to ruffle his youngest son's tiny dark tresses. He chuckled loudly when he was greeted by a familiar smirk from the tiny man. "Handsome as your pretty old man, eh Maes?" He smirked back at his baby.

Riza rolled her eyes but laughed with him anyways.

"Anyway, honey, what's for breakfast?"

"I already served it on the table. It's bacon, eggs, mashed potatoes and some corn relish. Call the kids too."

Roy practically ran over to the dining area to look at the breakfast platter. A huge grin crept up his face when he saw his favorite. "Alright! It's bacon. Hey kids, get up! Time for breakfast!"

The parents heard their children squeal in delight over their father's voice. Momentarily, 3 pairs of pitter patters were heard from the upper floor.

"Roy, you seem extra happy today. I just noticed." Riza noted.

"I don't know why you aren't that much happy. It's our day off! And alongside that, it's our anniversary!"

Riza didn't even have time to react for their children had already come down. Ryan rushed to his father and gave him a hug and a high five. Behind him was his twin Raven who joined in the hug. Hailey approached Riza first and greeted her with a kiss and a hug.

"Mornin' dad!" Ryan greeted.

"Good morning, buddy. You look handsome, as always." Roy replied with a smirk.

"Of course I am. Wouldn't woo the girls if I weren't, right?" Ryan laughed jokingly.

"_That's_ my son. You're a natural, Ryan, I must say." Roy grinned.

Ryan shrugged and smiled back. "Well, I learned from the best." Roy guffawed at that and gave his son a fist bump. By then, Raven had already started eating her breakfast. Riza and Hailey watched the whole exchange and they threw each other a knowing look.

"Tch. Arrogant idiots." Hailey muttered and her mother chuckled inwardly.

As everyone dug in on their breakfast, Riza reminded her family of what they're scheduled to do for the rest of the day.

"Now, first we will go to school and get new books and uniform for you three kids, then Maes and I'll go visit the doctor for the monthly check up while you four go visit the dentist-"

She was cut off by a series of whines and complaints. Riza narrowed her eyes at them. "I hear one more whine and I'll be the one to hold the drill." It effectively shut them up. She sighed and continued, "then we'll go grocery shopping. After all that, if we have time we can go to the park. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mommy." They, Roy included, responded.

* * *

"Roy! Kids! Are you all done?" Riza called, balancing little Maes on her hip.

Hailey was the first to show up, all dressed, bathed and ready to go. As usual, she silently walks over to her mother and holds her hand. Then came down Roy and the twins.

"We're all set, mom!" Ryan replied cheerfully.

Riza smiled at the sight of her husband with Ryan riding on his shoulder and Raven in his arms. Roy really became the father and the husband they both wanted him to be. Their children added to the proof that he really is a great parent. Neither of them grew up with both loving parents, and with that they swore to each other that they'll show and give to their children something they both never had and experienced, and be the best parents they have ever had.

She burst out of her train of thought and smiled. "Alright, let's go."

The family finally arrived at Central High to get the kids' books and uniforms. Children were there with their respective parents, and some teenagers were just hanging out with their own circle. As the family walked down the halls, the twins came across some of their classmates and friends.

"Hi Valerie," Ryan greeted a blonde little girl with big blue eyes and long straight hair and a maroon dress.

The little girl looked up to the sound of her name being called. She paused from talking with her group of friends and squinted her eyes to the boy riding on his father's shoulders. Her pupils immediately dilated and she turned her back to them, pretending to be busy with something.

"Hey Mustang," she said. The family continued on walking.

"Valerie's the second girl of General Armstrong. She clearly likes me, you know." Ryan stated, unembarrassed.

Roy huffed and chuckled. "You like her back?"

Ryan placed his hand on his chin. "Hmm, I asked her out once, but she's really scary and loud. We normally get into arguments, and Raven knows all about it. Then the next thing I knew, she fell for my irresistible charms."

Raven looked at her twin incredulously. "Seriously, Ryan? 'Irresistible charms'?"

"What? I can't help it if I look like daddy."

"Yeah, I won't forget the day when your mother fell for _**my**_ irresistible charms." Roy chuckled with the twins.

"Shut up, Mustang." Riza hissed at her husband.

"Oh please, mom, just admit it. That's why you married dad and you have us, because of his charms." Ryan told his mother.

"Ryan, I didn't choose to marry an arrogant idiot just for his 'charms' as you call it. I married him out of love and because of his dedication to his goals." Riza replied.

"But you must admit, dad's still handsome. He looks just like me!"

"Um, correction. _You_ look just like _me_." Roy intervened. Riza sighed and focused her attention on Maes.

"But anyway, I may like a lot of girls but as long as I don't find someone like mom then I won't settle for any less."

"You're _eight_, Ryan. You shouldn't be thinking about settling yet." Raven said.

"Ryan, your ideal woman is your mother? Not that I'm complaining, though. Your mother _is_ the perfect woman after all." Roy asked his son.

"Look, don't act like I'm not here." Riza said, but unfortunately she was ignored.

"Yeah, dad. I mean mom is very pretty and disciplined and she knows her stuffs. She could be a little strict but at least she loves us all too much and she doesn't hurt us in any way. She would rarely smile, but when she does it brightens up my day. I just want to make her smile more and more. I like someone like that. I want to love my best friend." Ryan said. Riza's face burned red and she smiled to herself.

"Like father, like son. You're a perfect reincarnation of me, buddy. I'm proud of you." Roy chuckled heartily.

"Oh my god, it's Ryoji!" Raven squeaked and hid her face on her daddy's shirt.

The family stopped dead on their tracks as they watched a small group of boys about to pass by. The boy looked fairly simple, and his hair was blonde. He had a baby face and he gives off a nice aura around him. Raven looked over her father's arm to look at her mom.

"Mommy, that's the boy I've been telling you about!" Raven whispered, clumsily hiding the huge blush on her face.

Unfortunately, Roy heard what his little girl said. His eye twitched whilst his eyebrows scrunched up.

"What was that, Raven?" Roy asked through his gritted teeth. Raven released a small 'eek' realizing what her father is getting to. Thankfully, Riza answered for her.

"Raven has a crush on that Ryoji kid, Roy, she tells me all about him and how kind he is to her," she answered.

"WHAT? A _crush_?" Roy fumed. Ryan's ears also perked up.

"Raven, you have a crush? But you can't have a crush! Why didn't you tell me this?" Ryan added, also fuming.

"Yes, I do have a crush and I'm allowed to feel emotions! I didn't tell you because I know what you're gonna say! You might even tell Ryoji about my feelings for him." Raven crossed her arms in frustration.

"Oh hey, Raven," Ryoji greeted her as the group passed by. "I like that dress on you, by the way," he added and started to leave with a smile on his face.

As soon as Ryoji passed by Hailey, the reincarnated Riza Hawkeye, caught his right arm with a vice-like grip. Ryoji was forced back to stop from advancing. Hailey rewarded him with a devious glare but with a smile on her face. Her iron grip was so tight, Ryoji's face was crumpled.

"Don't you dare even try to hurt my sister or I'll shoot your balls off, Ryoji." Hailey hissed, making everyone gulp and sweat.

"Yeah! You break her heart, I break your skeletal system." Ryan shouted.

"If you dare hurt my little princess, I'll turn you into a human torch, _kid_." Roy added with a deathly aura around him. "And my wife will-"

"-let you go safely now." Riza completed. "Run along, Ryoji. Hailey, release his arm." And she did. Ryoji ran away quickly with his friends.

"Dad! Ryan! Hailey! What was that for?!" Raven complained.

"Hey, we're just overprotective of you. You're a girl, and it's a man's job to protect girls like you from harm." Ryan answered as they started to walk again.

"But why is it the other way around with mom and dad? Mommy is the one protecting daddy." Raven asked innocently.

"Dad's gay." Hailey muttered seriously, and everyone burst out laughing except for her.

"Woaah, Hailey made a joke." Roy chuckled.

"It's not a joke."

Roy stopped midway through his laughter. "What?"

* * *

They were all done buying books and trying on their uniforms and were about to leave the room when suddenly a faculty staff approached them.

"Umm, excuse me, the principal wants to talk to you," she said.

As soon as they entered the principal's office, a brunette stood up and welcomed them.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Mustang, I am Miss Hale and I am their principal. Please, have a seat," She introduced herself as she exchanged handshakes with the parents. Riza set Maes's head on the crook of her neck so he could go deeper into his slumber.

"Good morning to you too, Principal Hale. What's the matter?" Roy asked her.

"I just want to report to you about the damages and expenses you have to pay," she answered simply.

Roy immediately turned to narrow his eyes at Ryan. "What did you do _now_, Ryan?"

"Why is it when there's something wrong, it's always me?" Ryan complained. Everyone threw him a blank stare. "Okay, it's me."

Roy and Riza heaved a huge sigh. It wasn't uncommon for their troublesome son to get this type of complaints every once in a while.

"Here's the list of things Ryan Mustang has broke, and beside them is the amount." The principal showed them a long paper. Riza furrowed her eyebrows and snatched the paper from her hands. She scanned all of the contents and shook her head.

"An _anchor_? Ryan, why did you break an anchor?" Riza scolded her son.

"I was trying to impress a girl... It _worked_!" Ryan threw his father a knowing smirk and Roy returned it back. They fist-bumped and laughed together.

Riza laughed very sarcastically. "Ha ha ha, you think it's so funny? Well, you pay for it." She shoved the paper onto Roy's chest.

Roy picked up the paper and scanned its contents as well.

"Ryan, how do you break a theatrical stage?" Roy asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Easy. You drop an anchor on it." He replied with a shrug.

* * *

**A/N: Was supposed to post this yesterday but I lacked time. Chapter 2 will be released soon enough. Hope you liked it!**

**admit it, ryan's arrogance is cool.**

**Reviews please!**


	2. Behind Mommy Riza's Sensitivity

**A/N: Here's the next chapter I promised you guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

Riza let out a frustrated sigh while she pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. They have thanked the principal and left the office. As soon as they exited, Riza started to scold Ryan, which wasn't new.

"Ryan, you did it again this time. I'm actually surprised they still tried to keep you in this school! You destroyed a lot of things for trying to impress a girl- _what were you thinking_?! You could have injured yourself or you could have died! How do you expect me to pay for all of this? It's bad enough that half of your dad and my salary is being paid for your father's chocolates." Riza huffed.

"_Heey,_" Roy frowned.

Riza shot him a look, then sighed. "My point is, what if you get hurt and neither me nor your father is there to help you? I won't even forgive myself if that happens! You may escape from being hurt the first time, the second, the third or the fourth, but anything can happen on the fifth! Ryan, impressing a girl is alright with mommy. But you don't have to go do the extremes to do it. Impress a girl by your brains and your heart."

Riza then huffed her loudest and collapsed on the nearest bench she could find. She handed the sleeping Maes to Hailey, then she intwined her fingers and pressed them to her forehead. Raven got down from her daddy's arms and ran over to comfort her mother.

Roy reached up and took Ryan in his arms. He went into the next hall, away from their family.

"Ryan, did you understand what mommy was saying?" He started.

"Yeah..."

"She's just worried. I am too. Remember the Ishbal War you learned about during History class?"

"Uh-huh. Teacher Trixie explained to us how horrible it was."

Roy nodded. "It really was. I will never forget about it. Or rather, I can't."

Ryan's head shot up. "Dad, what do you mean by that?"

Roy sighed. "Ah, I promised your mother I wouldn't tell. But, I have to."

"Tell me what?"

"Your mother and I were part of the Ishbal War, Ryan." Roy finally said. Ryan's eyes immediately darkened in fear and shock. "Thousands and thousands of innocent people... We took their lives. No, we stole them."

"WHAT THE-"

"Your mother was the only girl during the war. She was the best sniper there was. In fact, until now. I used flame alchemy."

"Why did you kill people, dad?! That's bad!"

"We did not kill because we wanted to! We were forced to, Ryan! But other soldiers, they looked like they were having fun playing with their alchemy and weapons. Men, Women, Elderly, Parents, Children, Babies, everyone. Your mother and I have killed children of your age. The trauma is terrible on me, but it's worse for your mother. When I strike, the possibility of killing people is 90%. Some people get injured, some people get out safely, some don't. But when Riza strikes, the percentage of killing someone is 100%."

"But why did you kill when you didn't want to?"

"Orders. The former fuhrer's orders. When Riza and I started dating, we knew deep inside we didn't want any children. We can't. After everything we did in Ishbal? How can we create a life when we mercilessly took thousands of them?"

"But you chose to have us, dad."

"Yes, we did. Because we love you. We want you to experience everything a child should experience. Not the hell we've been through. If it's the only way to attain for our sins, then we'll do it. But we also knew we wanted to have a family at the back of all the killing. And so we discussed everything and decided to follow our hearts. So now, we have you kids. You can't blame mommy if she gets too sensitive about you and your siblings' safety."

"I understand, dad." Ryan sighed and hugged Roy. "I'm glad you made the right choice."

"Go to your mother, buddy."

Riza have already calmed herself down, and she stood up to get going.

"Right, where's your idiot father and Ryan?" She asked monotonously.

"Mommy!" The girls watched as they saw their brother run his way towards Riza. He had tears on his eyes and he looked like he was desperate to see and hug her.

"Ryan?" Riza muttered.

Ryan threw his body on her and circled his arms on her waist. As soon as he felt his mother's warmth, he broke into slight sobs. "Mommy, I'm- I'm-"

Riza smiled and kneeled down in front of him and returned his embrace. "It's alright, Ryan. Don't cry anymore. You're eight. Big boys don't cry anymore." She wiped away the tears on his cheeks. She inwardly laughed at the sight since it strongly reminded her of Roy during their younger days. Ryan sniffed and nodded as he wiped his new tears. Riza carried her son in her arms and Ryan nuzzled her neck and settled there.

"Roy, what did you do to him? Why is he crying?" Riza asked her husband.

Roy ran his fingers through his hair. "Hmm, let's say he learned a lesson of a lifetime. He'll never think of History class the same way ever again."

"What did you tell him, Roy?"

"The truth about Ishbal.. I'm sorry, love, I had to tell him." Roy frowned at his wife, whose eyes shot daggers at him.

Riza sighed and rubbed her son's back soothingly. "It's alright, Ryan. You don't have to cry anymore."

"I'm not crying because of Ishbal." Ryan sniffed and sobbed. "I'm crying because we're done buying books and uniforms and we have to go to the dentist." He wailed out loud.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I posted kinda later than planned, and shorter than planned... Though I have reasons. Sorry! Will make up for it on the next chapter!**


	3. Kids and Headaches

**A/N: omg sorry for making you wait so long. I'm really having a busy time! I'm sorry! Here's to make up for it.**

* * *

"Well, this is it. I'll take Maes for a check up. You all go straight to the dentist. Don't do anything _reckless_," Riza eyed Ryan with a knowing look.

"Whaat?" Ryan asked, his tone sounding innocent.

"I want to see you all in one piece when I come to get you. Behave properly and Ryan, don't kill the dentist. At least, don't do anything to hurt her. Roy, take care of the kids- and extra care for Ryan. Call me if something goes wrong." Riza kissed them all goodbye and entered the main doors of the Central Hospital.

As the vice commander of the family disappeared behind the doors, Raven looked up to her father as asked, "Daddy, can we go to the candy store? We can just pretend we had an appointment with the dentist." Her pleading big round eyes extremely reminded him of his wife. Just when he was about to give in, a loud gunshot was sounded and the bullet landed just a feet before them.

Ryan clucked his tongue as he stiffened at the sound. "I'm guessing that's a 'no'."

* * *

The father and three kids have arrived at the dental clinic. The twins clutched on to their father for the fear of the drill haunting their minds. Yet Hailey, the eldest child, was calm and composed. She never forgets to brush her teeth thrice a day and she is always cautious of what she puts inside her body. The dentist always commends her for being very responsible and disciplined ever since she was a little kid. Roy would normally add that his wife is the reason for his daughter's personality, but he's the one who takes pride in it.

Unlike Hailey, the twins are normally carefree and loved to eat chocolates with their daddy. Roy would come home at night from the candy store, sneaking a bag of candies for his twins while Riza is asleep. Although he gets punished for it the next morning, because Riza always gets to know it eventually.

They saw the bubbly blonde dentist chatting with her assistant while waiting for another patient. When the four of them entered the clinic, the dentist's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Ohh nice seeing you again, mister Roy," the blonde openly flirted, followed by an ear-bursting giggle. "So, what can I do for you today?"

Roy, making use of the fact that his favorite blonde is out of sight, jokingly flirted back with the other blonde. "Oh you know, just visiting a very lovely dentist." He replied with a smirk, making the dentist giggle retardedly even more. "And since we're all already here, I decided we could attend our appointment as well."

Roy never realized his kids were fuming beside him because of their father's flirtatious act with another woman. Ryan and Hailey were fuming inwardly the most. Ryan being on his dad's shoulders, gripped his father's locks and tugged on it.

"Ow! Ryan, hey that hurt!"

"Dad, I can't believe you're doing this to mom." Ryan angrily said.

"Daddy, maybe you forgot but Hailey is exactly like mom so that means she's a shooter too." Raven crossed her arms after pointing to her older sister.

Roy gulped when he locked gazes with his oldest princess. Hailey had her own pistol's safety unlocked and was ready to shoot. She was glaring at him for a long time, daring him to continue flirting with another woman or else she'll pull the trigger. A sweat dropped on the side of his face. _He's dead_. That's for sure.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital...

"Alright, Mrs. Mustang, your son is free to go. He has a fever coming up, but if you give him a lot of rest, it will eventually go away. Here is the list of the medicines he needs to drink. Always remember to give him a nice warm milk everytime he does not feel good," the doctor said to Riza. He flattened down Maes's tiny dark tufts and smiled down at him. "He looks very charming, isn't he? I'm pretty sure he'll grow up to be quite a heartbreaker someday," he chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the dentist...

"Oww, that hurt!" Roy groaned in pain, as he clutched the arm rests.

"Stay still, or else you're gonna take too much time." The blonde dentist scolded him, getting rather impatient already.

"But it hurts, Christine!"

"Oh just be quiet."

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital...

Riza chuckled with him. "Yeah, I guess so. He got his looks from his father. I just hope my baby doesn't get that womanizing side of him too." She planted a kiss on Maes's forehead and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the dentist...

"Hey, stop touching those stu- HEY! Don't hold that!" the blonde scolded the twins' behavior. Ryan and Raven had been fooling around inside the clinic after they had their turn on the chair. As a punishment for flirting with their daddy, and being young, they figured they had to play around a bit.

"Stop, you little rascals! Those are my personal stuff! Get away from my things!" The dentist shrieked as the twins broke another set of cosmetics and mirrors. They were already able to break a 6-foot cabinet filled with dentistry tools, and they didn't give a single care about it.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital...

"Well, I'll see you around, Doctor Jones. Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it, Mrs. Mustang! I'm happy to be of service."

Riza glanced at her wristwatch and sighed. "I got to go to the rest of my family. They should be finished by now."

* * *

Meanwhile at the dentist...

The woman shot her head towards Roy. "Roy! Get your _freaking_ kids to stop! They're ruining the whole place!"

"Hailey, get your siblings to stop." Roy asked Hailey calmly.

Roy wasn't surprised when his daughter just stared at him and gave him a shrug like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Roy turned back to the raging blondie and mock sighed. "Well, sorry I can't do anything about it. Just finish this, will you?" He rested back down on the seat comfortably.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital...

Riza was humming tunelessly as she unlocked the door by the driver's seat of the car. As she started the engine, Maes started crying.

Riza's face turned from happy to worried. She cradled little Maes and let him rest on the crook of her neck, but it only made him cry harder. She tried singing, soothing and feeding him, but none of those worked.

"Maes, why, what's wrong, hmm? Tell mommy what's wrong.." She muttered to her baby. Maes cried harder and harder.

Riza flattened her palm on his forehead to feel his temperature. His fever was rapidly rising. She could see his face already flushed red. She placed another kiss on his forehead and then reached for her phone to call Roy. She let Maes play with her free hand while he was wailing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital...

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Roy pulled his phone from his pocket and answered the call.

"Hello, love?" He said.

In the background, the blonde dentist chased the twins back and forth and all around the clinic while the twins wrecked everything they laid their hands on. Christine was already losing her mind with these kids, and she already looked totally wasted.

"Roy, Maes won't stop crying. The doctor says he has a fever coming up but I think he already has it. I'm really worried." Riza replied. True enough, Roy could hear his baby's cries on the other line.

"Did the doctor recommend you some medicine?"

"Yeah, he did. And he told me to make Maes rest as much as possible, but I still get even more worried. He doesn't cry out loud like this."

"Put me on loud speaker, love, Daddy wants to talk to his little man." Riza followed him and placed the phone nearer to Maes.

"Right. You're on."

"Hey there, little squirt. It's daddy! I bet you're missing me already, huh? Don't worry, Maes, you'll be seeing daddy in a while. Stop crying now, baby, everything's going to be fine." Roy soothed his son through the phone. Somehow, when Maes heard his daddy, he toned down his cries for a bit. Riza wiped away his tiny tears and cradled him closer to her chest, but he continued crying.

"I'm heading there right now, Roy." Riza said. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash on the other line, followed by a howl of pain and anger. "What the hell- Roy, is everything alright over there?"

Roy looked over his shoulder and saw everything in a complete wreck. Ryan was pulling on Christine's hair while Raven was torturing her with tickles. Hailey, however, was sitting silently in a corner watching over her siblings.

"Yep, everything's in top shape." Roy chuckled. "Nothing to worry about here."

"Alright then, I'm coming over now. Bye," she said.

"Okay, be here faster. I want to see Maes already. Bye love," he said back and ended the call.

* * *

Riza arrived at the clinic only to find it completely destroyed. She knows exactly who's responsible for all this. Maes continued to cry out loud and wouldn't stop. Riza sighed as she entered the flat.

"Oh, there's my little one! Hello Maes, come to daddy!" Roy beamed as soon as he saw his wife and crying child. Maes turned around at the sound of his daddy's voice and reached out both of his tiny fists towards him, opening and closing it, a sign that he wants to be carried by Roy. Roy picked up Maes from Riza's arms and planted a kiss on his burning forehead. He tried to make his son cheer up by tossing him lightly in the air and cradling him while singing.

"How are you, hmm? Daddy missed you _sooo_ much," Roy tickled Maes's sides, and the baby squirmed and finally let out a giggle. Roy continued on, as his wife got to the bottom of the mess.

Riza cleared her throat and placed a hand on her hip while eyeing her twins. The twins jumped up to the sound of the voice they very well knew.

"Mommy, you're back!" They chorused. They rushed to their mother and gave her a hug. Riza couldn't help but smile and hug them back. They're just the sweetest of all.

"I see you didn't follow what I said earlier." The twins held their breath. Riza noticed the tense atmosphere and chuckled. "Okay, would you tell mommy what happened?"

"Daddy was flirting with the blonde dentist but we didn't like her so we tried to scare her off." Ryan replied and buried his face to his mom's tummy.

"He did, didn't he?" Riza slowly turned her head to shoot a dangerous glare at her husband, who gulped nervously and took Maes outside.

"You're the only woman for daddy. No woman should be near him except for you." Raven added.

Riza smiled down at her lovely twins. She ruffled their hair and sighed happily. "You did all these for me? I guess I should push this aside and I won't punish you kids for it. Thank you." She kissed the top of their heads and pulled away. "Come on, we've got shopping to do."

* * *

**A/N: to be continued! R&amp;R! Please don't get mad at me for updating too long. :(**

**Roy is such a cute father. A friend of mine asked me to make him very cuddly so I did. :D**


	4. Chocolates and Groceries

**A/N: enjoy.**

* * *

"Raven, put that back. I just saw you sneaking chocolate bars inside your coat." Riza ordered, not looking up from comparing the descriptions of two shampoo bottles.

Raven crunched her eyebrows, pouted her lips and crossed her arms. "This is _so unfair._ I haven't had any chocolate for the last 6 months! And the last time was when Ryan squirted the chocolate syrup on my face when I entered the kitchen."

"Uh-huh? Well what about those little bags of candy inside your closet drawer? Those can't possibly be yours, right?"

Raven recalled what her mother said. When a memory popped up in her mind, her eyes bulged with rage. "Mom! Those were dad's! Ugh, daddy always hides his candy bags inside my drawer whenever you come home from work! What the hell!"

Riza sighed and pushed the cart to the chips section. From a distance, she could hear her husband's footsteps approaching her.

"Sweetie, could I get some cho-"

"No." Riza deadpanned.

Roy looked crestfallen. "Wh- but _why_?"

"Seriously, Roy? Haven't you had enough chocolates already?" Riza raised an eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hip. "I know about those candy bags you hide in the drawers."

Roy squinted his eyes and looked down at his daughter behind his wife. "Hey, Raven, I thought you were on my side!"

"Well, that was until mom accused _me_ of hiding those candy bags." Raven replied.

Riza's eyes narrowed menacingly and shot a glare at her husband. "So.. They _were_ yours. Roy, you're supposed to be a model for our kids about healthy eating! But instead, you're doing the opposite. Ugh, I hate y-"

Roy interrupted her by kissing her on the lips. "I love you too, sweetie. Bye!" And then, he ran off to his other kids by the drinks section.

Riza heaved a huge sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's go, Raven." When she received no reply, she looked up only to realize her daughter was nowhere in sight.

"Wh- Raven? Where are you?" Riza called out.

As if on cue, there was a huge crash on the other side section where she was standing. She heard a glass breaking, and metal and plastic hitting the floor. Before she could move from her place, Raven ran back to her mother.

"Mommy! Ryan destroyed a vending machine!" She shouted.

By the time Riza got to where the crash happened, there was already a crowd surrounding the said vending machine that caused the crash. Riza dived her way into the crowd until she saw Ryan, her husband cradling their youngest son, and Hailey.

"Ryan, what happened in here?" Riza approached Ryan and squatted down in front of him to inspect his body of scratches or bruises. Fortunately, there were none.

"Well..." Ryan hesitated.

"Ryan wanted a-" Roy started.

"Daddy!" Ryan hushed him.

"Ryan said he-" Raven joined.

"Raven, hush it!"

"Ryan wanted a chocolate drink so he asked daddy if he can get one. Daddy replied he could, only if he would hide it from mommy. Daddy was about to get the drink in the vending machine when Ryan insisted he was already a big boy and he can do it by himself. It turns out he couldn't." Hailey said.

"You even intended to hide it from me, Roy, after what I told you earlier." Riza rolled her eyes at her husband, then focused her attention to Ryan who was looking at the floor in embarrassment. "Ryan, I appreciate that you're starting to get mature enough to want to do things by yourself. But there are times when if you're really unsure, you can always ask for some help. It wouldn't hurt, right?" Riza asked him with all the love and care evident in her voice.

Ryan nodded but still refused to look at her.

Riza hugged her son and smoothed his back. "It's alright, honey. You know what, if it would make you feel better, I guess I can let you get that chocolate drink after all. Well, you did go through a lot just to try and get it."

Ryan pulled away with a bright smile covering his face. "Really?"

"Really." Riza nodded. "Now go get it before I get ticked off because you look exactly like your father." Ryan squealed and took the drink that was now on the floor, given that the glass was broken and he could now get it.

"Hey, mommy, how come Ryan's allowed?" Raven asked with yet another pout and crossed arms.

Riza sighed. "Fine. All of you are allowed. Just, only for today, alright?" By the time she finished the last sentence, she noticed they were already out on the hunt.

Suddenly, a pair of officers also dived their way into the crowd. "What's the meaning of this?!" Said one.

"I apologize for the mess, my family will just pay for the damages." Riza saluted calmly.

"Oh yeah? You'll pay? How 'bout you pay for all o-" The second officer nudged the first to stop him from badgering Riza.

"Dude, do you not recognize her?! She's Captain Hawkeye, dude! She's just not wearing the uniform!" The second whispered. The first's eyes enlarged and so he fixed his appearance and changed his temper into something more vibrant.

He cleared his throat. "Well- er, I mean.. It's alright if you won't pay, Captain. That machine, actually _is_ kind of defective."

Riza was able to get her son out of trouble and resorted to insist on paying for the damages. Later on, her whole family came back with a cartful of various sweets, and a smile on their faces.

"We're done shopping, mom!" Ryan beamed. Normally, Riza would get overwhelmed by the amount of sweets, but seeing as it made her family happy then she was okay with it.

* * *

While they were inside the car driving to the location of the nearest family park, Riza's family was happily eating candy on the way.

"So mom, where are you and dad going for the night? It _is_ your anniversary after all." Raven asked, unwrapping another foil.

"We're quite unsure yet." Riza answered as she steered the wheel to the right. "Well, if we don't have much time for tonight I'll probably just cook dinner for the two of us. It's a good thing we just bought new groceries." She contemplated on it for a while, until a thought struck into her head.

"Roy, were you able to get the groceries other than your chocolates?" She asked, already having a bad feeling about this.

Roy and the kids stopped chewing their sweets at the question.

"Fuck." Roy muttered.

"What did you say?" Riza snapped.

"I said truck, babe."

"Roy! Where are the groceries?!" Riza shouted.

"I don't know, sweetie. I thought you placed them in the trunk." Roy frowned.

Riza looked at her husband incredulously. "Seriously? That's why I don't allow _you_ to eat chocolates! You forget about everything else!"

"Hey, how is this only my fault? You allowed me to," Roy frowned even more. Riza's nostrils flared and she inducted a catfight with Roy whilst driving.

When Roy dodged a hit from Riza, his shoulder hit the compartment causing it to open. Roy was able to hold one of her wrists, and he had enough time to glance inside the compartment. You guessed it right, inside the compartment were _Riza's_ own bags of chocolates!

Riza freed her wrist from Roy's grip and focused her attention on the road. Roy, on the other hand, had a smug on his face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What's this, my fair lady?" He asked, holding up a bag. Riza did not answer. "I believe _these_ are also chocolates."

The twins simultaneously crossed their arms and cleared their throats. "Mom, I think you've got some explaining to do."

Riza gripped the wheel and snatched the bag from Roy. "So what if it's mine? It's not like you don't hide bags of chocolates too."

With that, they all shared a hearty laugh as a family. And with that laugh, they knew their family is continuing to bond stronger.

Oh, what a day.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! You are very welcome to read my other fics as well! Reviews please!**


End file.
